You Have Logic I Have Observation
by Cumberbatch Critter
Summary: Jim knows that his crew is overworked when he spots his first officer yawning. A bit of sleepy!Spock and some fluffy bonding between Jim and Spock. As it states, this is set in TOS.


**You Have Logic. I Have Observation.**

Jim notices it in the way that Spock stares listlessly at the console. It's in the way that his eyes blink slower than is normal, that they seem to stay closed for a half second too long. It's in this way that Jim knows that his crew has been working too hard.

So, after he signs out after inter-space communication, Jim feels that his latest command for the crew will leave them pleased.

"This is the Captain," he says over the intercom. "As of today, we are authorised for shore leave. Leave will begin, on a nearby Class-M planet, approximately three days from this date. Don't feel the need to... curb your enthusiasm. I know we've been working hard, so this leave is going to be well-deserved. Kirk out."

Spock looks across the Bridge at him, an eyebrow raised in question.

Jim offers him a tired smile before relinquishing his chair and striding to the turbolift.

* * *

It's not before evening that Jim gets the chance to return to the Bridge. He sinks into the chair heavily, a long, weary sigh escaping his lips. The shore leave will be good for them all.

He opens his eyes as he feels someone brush by.

"Shore leave, Captain?" Spock inquires, leaning against the chair.

"Yes... Our crew's been pushed to their limits. You included," Jim says, glancing up at him.

Spock raises his eyebrows. "I remain fine."

"So it wasn't you I saw you nodding off over the console earlier?" Jim can't keep the teasing tone out of his voice. He knows that he shouldn't be bringing it up, but Spock rarely accepts that he shows humanity at any given time. Jim has one up on him now and he can't help but smile at him.

Spock's expression barely changes. "I did not doze off, Captain."

"No, you didn't doze off, but you were getting drowsy. Your eyelids were drooping. And even you can't hide the shadows under your eyes. When was the last time _you_ slept?" Jim inquires.

"Approximately ninety-two hours ago," Spock says. "Vulcans do not require constant sleep as humans do."

"Yes, I know that. But you're _half_-Vulcan, Mr. Spock. I doubt your ability to relinquish sleep for an entire two weeks."

"It is logical that, being half human, I would not be able to go without rest for as long as the typical Vulcan may."

"Logical..." Jim echoes, shaking his head. "It's logical that we take shore leave and I regret to inform you that will be joining the leave parties."

"Captain, I-"

"I know very well about you and shore leave, Mr. Spock, but I'm insisting. Consider this an order. You can stay in the pre-assigned quarters on the planet's surface or stay aboard the _Enterprise_, but I insist that you rest."

Spock gives him a look that would have been followed by an eyeroll in any other crew member. But Spock just stops after that look and then says "As you wish, Captain. I request permission to stay aboard the _Enterprise_."

"Granted," Jim says, smiling again. "Catch up on sleep, Mr. Spock."

"The prospect is not at all _entirely_ displeasing."

Jim smiles slightly, rubbing his eyes. "Of course it isn't."

"You may retire, Captain, to your quarters. We continue, space-speed, through the Galtos solar system. I will be sufficient in my observation while the crew is resting."

"And then we'll get someone else to do night-time observation the next two days," Jim says, standing. "Because you need rest."

"Meditation will suffice."

"No, it won't. I'll take night-shift if I have to; you're going to rest." Jim resists the urge to fall back into the chair and fall asleep right there. He decides that he better get off of the Bridge so he can get a sonic shower before falling asleep. He's tired and achy but he can't fathom standing in a hot shower when he's so tired, so sonic it is. He really hates sonic showers. Maybe on shore leave, he can visit the hot spring on the planet. Still, before that, he has to finish mapping the rest of this solar system and make sure the life forms are responding as previously found. And he has to get with Commodore of Draklin IV before he can even _think_ about resting...

"Captain?"

Jim looks at Spock again.

"Is there anything else you needed?"

"No. No, Mr. Spock, there isn't. If you sure you're aware enough of your surroundings to continue the watch for tonight, I'll leave you to it."

"I am not compromised, Captain. I remain fit for duty."

Jim nods. "Alright then. Call a helmsman if you get tired."

"I will not," Spock replies simply.

Still, as Jim walks into the turbolift and glances over his shoulder, he would stake money on the fact that he spots Spock hiding a yawn behind his hand.

Yes, Jim knows that the _Enterprise_ is being overworked when he spots his first officer yawning.

Shore leave would be welcoming for all.

* * *

**I thought writing sleepy!Spock in Reboot was difficult... This was even more difficult. And it's not so much obvious sleepy!Spock as it is conversation between Spock and Kirk but... I'm not entirely displeased.**

**I do not own _Star Trek_. Thank you!**


End file.
